1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an in-cell touch panel including a pair of transparent substrates forming a display device and position detection electrodes formed on one of the pair of transparent substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices that each include a detecting device (hereinafter referred to as touch panel) having a screen input function of receiving information through an operation (hereinafter referred to as touching or touch operation) of touching a screen using a finger of a user or other tools are used for mobile electronic devices such as mobile terminals, various home electric appliances, stationary user guide terminals such as an unmanned receiver. Especially, in recent years, capacitance touch panels are widely used mainly for mobile information terminals, since the capacitance touch panels have advantages in that multipoint input that is called multi-touch can be performed, transmittance is high, and the quality of a displayed image is not reduced. The capacitance touch panels include an external touch panel arranged on the side of a display screen included in a display device, a touch panel that is arranged on a front surface of a display device and in which capacitance electrodes are formed on a transparent substrate (cover glass) for protecting a display device, an on-cell touch panel in which electrodes are formed on an outer surface of a transparent substrate on the side of a display screen forming a display device, and an in-cell touch panel in which electrodes are formed on an inner surface (opposing surface) of a transparent substrate forming a display device.
Some of the display devices that each include a capacitance touch panel are exemplified by a touch panel, a display panel, and a display device that are described in JP-2010-282501-A. In the display device described in JP-2010-282501-A, detection electrodes are formed so as to intersect with a plurality of scanning electrodes. In this case, two types of electrodes that are among the detection electrodes and formed in different shapes are alternately arranged. This configuration will remove external noise superimposed on a detected signal in accordance with the difference between fringe capacitances of the two detection electrodes formed in the different shapes, thereby suppressing erroneous detections.